csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teacher's Pet/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Victim was stabbed in the neck one inch in length and quarter inch in diameter with a cylindrical object to the jugular vein. Al Robbins: His B.A.C. was so high that his blood couldn't clot, so he Bled Out fast. D.B. Russell: Looks like this guy was put through the ringer. Al Robbins: Wuite the bar fight, perimortem injuries all around. There's Chalk Dust all over his shirt. Some had to have transferred to the Killer. D.B. Russell: Thanks Doc. I'll be sure to see if the suspects have chalk dust on their clothes. Examine Tablet Greg Sanders: Great work matching the code to get into the Tablet! He got his personal Emails in here. Greg Sanders: I'll go through thesse and see what I can find. Analyze Emails Greg Sanders: I searched throught the whole Tablet. There's a very vague Email from last night from Randall Lysher. Greg Sanders: Randall emailed him, "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!", an hour before he was Murdered. Let's ask him what that meeting was about. Analyze Wine Opener Henry Andrews: The blood on the Wine Opener is a match to the victim's and the corkscrew ending matches the incision in the vic's neck. Henry Andrews: Good work CSI, you found the murder weapon! David Hodges: I also found a tiny trace of Anti-Anxiety Medication on the handle. David Hodges: Looked into the vic's tox report, he didn't have medication in his system, just booze. Must have come from the killer. David Hodges: The corkscrew came from behind the bar. Ash, the bar-back, would know where the Killer grabbed it. Examine Duffel Bag Nick Stokes: That Agenda Book belongs to Phil Mendel. Wonder what it's doing in the victim's belongings. Nick Stokes: Not only that, but his Wedding Ring was in there. He's married,. Why havent we heard from his wife? Let's see what she has to say. Analyze Mendel Agenda Book David Hodges: Inside that Book are the same chemical formulas Phil Mendel used for making steroids. D.B. Russell: Maybe Mike stole this from him, or Phil was back to his old ways... Either way could be a recipe for Murder. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: The Cell Phone belongs to the Victim! He was sexting Shannon Wilder, the waitress from the bar. Steamy stuff. D.B. Russell: She never mentioned it. Let's see what she has to say about this romance. Examine Trash Can David Hodges: There are little Plastic Pieces at the botttom of that Trash. Check them out. Examien Plastic Pieces David Hodges: It's the vic's Access Card to the School. Why did someone cut it up and throw it out? I'll take a closer look at it. Examine Key Card David Hodges: I ran the activity on the Card. It was used to get into the classroom an hour after Mike was dead! David Hodges: The Killer used this card to break in, then cut it up to cover their tracks. I found a trace! Talc and mica, common ingredients in most Eyeshadows. D.B. Russell: Great work. Now we know the killer was all made up for murder and is wearing eyeshadow. Examine Bloody Bar Check David Hodges: That's a Receipt from the bar with the vic's credit card on it. David Hodges: Looks like he only paid for 2 drinks around 9pm, but according to autopsy he had about 7 more drinks after that. David Hodges: He never signed the bill, maybe his card is still at the bar and more clues in there. Better get a closer look! Examine Broken Bottle Henry Andrews: The only DNA on the Bottle was from the victim drinking out of it. Nick Stokes: If we can put these pieces back together, maybe we can find out more about the Killer. Examine Broken Bottle Pieces Nick Stokes: Great job piecing the bottle together. There's an ouline of a hand on it. But the killer was wearing a Glove. Nick Stokes: I can tell you from the imprint of the hand, the killer is Right Handed. Nick Stokes: Ash Wilder was the last person to clock out last night. Let's see what he knows. Examine Bar Match Book David Hodges: That's Shannon Wilder's cell Phone Number. I also lifted some Prints belonging to the vic. Sara Sidle: That's strange. Why is she giving him her number? I'll bring her in. Sara Sidle: In the meantime, you can go give a hand to Morgan at the Bar. She's convinced that the Bar Counter has more to reveal. Examien File Cabinet Greg Sanders: Good job picking the lokc to the File Cabinet. I found some interesting things. Greg Sanders: Divorce papers from his wife and tons of ripped up bank statements. Let's see if we can piece them together. Examine Bank Statements Greg Sanders: Great work. I looked at hte Statements and Mike deposited tons of cash regularly into his account and Maya's. Where was he getting it all? Greg Sanders: A lot of dough for a teacher's salary. Maybe Maya got fed up aboutthe Divorce and thought murder would be the quickest way to get the Cash. Examine Blue Rubber Gloves David Hodges: I compared the Gloves to the impressions on the Broken Bottle from the bar, and it's a match. Same gloves. David Hodges: I found a heavy Trace Of Whiskey inside the gloves. THe killer will either have this trace on them or is still drunk. D.B. Russell''_ They must have soaked it in alcohol to clean their DNA off it. ''D.B. Russell: I bet hte bar.back, Ash, might be able to tell us something sbout how this got here. Category:Transcripts